1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device that includes a light guide plate (LGP).
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional display device includes a light guide plate (LGP), a plurality of illuminating elements located at one side of the LGP, a display pane located on the LGP, a side frame, and a rear plate. The display panel and the LGP are sandwiched in between the side frame and the rear plate. According to the related art, the LGP around the illuminating elements is apt to encounter an issue of uneven light distribution. Hence, in the conventional display device, areas subject to uneven light distribution are covered by the side frame. This however lessens the likelihood of narrowing down the side frame. The conventional display device may further include two driving circuit boards respectively for driving the display panel and the illuminating elements. The driving circuit boards are often arranged behind the rear plate, thus leading to the difficulty in reduction of the width of the entire display device.
In Taiwan Patent no. M284913, a backlight module is disclosed. The backlight module includes a LGP, and bumps are arranged at a side of the LGP. In Taiwan Patent no. 1331666, a LGP is disclosed. Plural optical microstructures are located on the bar-shaped side surface of the LGP. In Taiwan Patent Publication no. 201017291, another LGP is disclosed. A plurality of optical microstructures is located at sides of the LGP, and these optical microstructures may have a plurality of arc surfaces. In China Patent no. CN102121622A, a direct-type backlight module is disclosed. The backlight module includes a LGP, a plurality of light sources, and an optical adhesive.